Long Seasons War
Was the war in which the Heavenly Movement led by the communists took the power again in China and ended the corrupt and shameful rule of the Kuomintang Republicball. The war is called "Long Seasons" because of its duration and due to the fact that the anti-Kuomintang revolutionaries crossed and fought at many different times and seasons throughout this war process. Oficially, the Heavenly Movement refers to the war as the "Great People's Revenge War". The War First phase The first phase refers to the part of the war that the resistance was still small and was constatly suppressed by the Kuomintang government. Also they were not even treated as serious or dangerous opponents, rather just some rebels that managed to keep the guerillas of the Internal Wars period. During this time most of the leaderships were not even in China, they were in the exile mostly in Singapore and the troops there suffered from the lack of actual leaders. This phase oficially ended after the end of the war that the Kuomintang put China in against Malaysia and its allies in Myanmar, in which they supported the buddhist republic. However China was betrayed by America and other capitalist powers, thus entered in crisis and had to beg for their economical help, this angered the most nationalist and popular factions. It is also important to see that the Kuomintang government had never brought stability to China after it took the power, and the country continued sunk into conflicts. The military and political turning point inside of China started in Gansu and Yunnan, were massive guerillas re appeared. Second phase Reffered by the Heavenly Movement as the "Great People's Offensive", it started as a major revolt in the rural areas at the west of the country in the winter of 2483, in which the revolutionaries and the peasants took control of Sichuan after a siege and avanced to Guangdong and Zhejiang. Tibet was taken again and the incompetent authorities at the command of corrupt religious leaders were deposed. The revolutionary front invaded the Uyghur lands and forced the Ottomans to flee the region and go back to Pakistan. The main event however was the great siege of Beijing, that lasted five years and ended with the victory of the Heavenly Movement that marched into Beijing, later advancing to Manchuria and Mongolia were they invaded the warlord lands and ended with their rules from the Mongol steppes to the Manchurian montains. Finally all of the mainland China was taken back by socialists. The corrupt government of the Kuomintang fled to Taiwan and said the communists should stay out, however of course they didn't listen to them and started the siege of Taiwan, that lasted for four years and was mostly a naval conflict. The people of the island revolted many times and at the end the right wing Kuomintang acknowledged the defeat and their leaders fled the island. It was declared the end of the corrupt tyrants rule over China. The formation of United Chinaball brought back rigid but temporarily stable order to the country, landlords were massacred and former loyalists of the old order persecuted. They also threatened to use nuclear weapons against the Ottomans if they kept bothering them, plus they almost went to war against America if they didn't retreat from Korea. Category:War Category:Wars Category:Chinaball Category:Civil War